The Pink
by Mimiko
Summary: A/U, Jyoumi. Queen Kido wished more than anything she could have a child. She is given a young boy who can make his wishes come true...Yamato fans, as I have been warned, are going to murder me in my sleep for this one...
1. Chapter One

A/N: This story is VERY MUCH based off of The Brother's Grimm story, "The Pink". Also, just thought I should mention that "the pink" is a flower, specifically the carnation or sweet William. Also, Mimi, in French, means Faithful Guardian.  
  
Many years ago, before the land was named and the wars were fought, lived a young queen whose only wish was to be able to bear a child. She would stroll through the gardens of her castle, while admiring the sweet William, and she would pray for a son or a daughter. Many years had passed by, until one day, an angel greeted her by the fountain.  
  
"Queen Kido, rest your soul, for God has heard you and will grant you a child. He shall have the power to wish for whatever his heart desires and it will be bestowed upon him. Anything in the world he wishes for will be granted to him."  
  
Queen Kido was ecstatic, and ran all the way back to the throne room to share the good news with her husband. The couple rejoiced, and the land celebrated, for they would soon have a prince to call their own!  
  
Nine months later, word traveled from lady to servant to guard to merchant that the queen had given birth. The king was filled with gladness, and the queen never let the child out of her sight. Every afternoon, she would carry him into the gardens, pointing out the names of all the flowers and wild animals, before bathing herself and her son in the crystal stream that ran through the gardens.  
  
One summer afternoon, the queen took a nap against the fountain's brick, with her child in her arms. The cook, Yamato Ishida, witnessed this scene, and his cold eyes filled with a malicious greed at the utterly heinous thought which had popped into his conniving little head. The young Prince Kido could grant wishes, and Yamato had several that had gone unfulfilled. His beady eyes gleamed, and he snatched the child from his mother's arms, and covered the woman's robes with the blood of a chicken. He brought the child to a nurse in the nearby village, and had her feed him, while he returned to the castle, his evil plan in motion.  
  
He ran into the throne room, and collapsed before the king, panting and out of breath from his run, in order to get to the castle before the queen awoke.  
  
"King Kido," he said, "I have just come from the gardens, and the queen is covered in the blood of her son, which she allowed a wild animal to devour."  
  
The King was enraged and he stormed out to his gardens, where sure enough, he found his wife sleeping, covered in what appeared to be her son's blood. He awoke her with a sharp slap, and a scream, telling the woman that she would be forced to live in a tower for seven long years, as long as their son had been living, without food nor drink to satisfy her, and no sun or moonlight to console her. He knew she would waste away within the first month, if she was lucky.  
  
So the queen was sentenced to the tower, and was given no food, nor drink, wine or meat, and she saw neither sun nor moon. No humans were allowed inside the tower, and there was no way for her to get out, save a tiny window that was at the very tip of the tower. However, two beautiful doves would somehow make their way into her chamber, and turn into angels, providing her with food twice a day, thus keeping her alive.  
  
The cook was a happy little con-artist now, but he knew that should he stay in the king's services, he would be found out, so he took the wishing child, and made away in the night.  
  
He ordered the boy to wish for a beautiful castle, with gardens, and all else that should be fit to a palace, and no sooner than Yamato spoke it, than the prince had made it appear. Yamato brought the boy into the castle's walls, skipping about merrily, humming gleefully with a sadistic gleam in his eyes, as only the truly treacherous can do.  
  
They had lived in the castle for two years, and two years they had stayed together when Yamato stole him, thus making the little boy, Jyou, the age of 11. Yamato turned to him one day, and told him that he didn't feel Jyou should be so alone, and commanded him to wish for a beautiful young maiden to play with.  
  
Jyou made the wish as it was spoken, and before him stood a young girl, more beautiful than anything even Jyou could have imagined, and more perfect and lovely than any painter could ever paint. He immediately loved her, and called her Mimi, so that she may watch over him and take care of him.  
  
She had hair of sunlight and eyes of pure honey. Her skin was soft and creamy, like fresh snow or warm milk. She was small, yet strong, and her ruby lips always held a smile.  
  
But that's just the beginning. 


	2. Chapter Two

Yamato looked the girl over and sneered.

  


"This, this is the best you could do?" he said, shaking his head at the little girl before him, who was looking around her surroundings in wonder.

  


Jyou didn't hear him though. He smiled at the girl, and brought her with him to the forest, where the two of them played in the trees and grass, scaring the more timid of the wood creatures away, and getting the curious and friendly to join in on their games. 

  


"Mimi," Jyou said, as he lay panting on his back, exhausted from their antics, "I wonder, if you could tell me where you came from, before I wished you were with me?"

  


Mimi lifted her head to the top of the tree which she rested against, and looked thoughtful, "I can't remember a lot now . . . I lived in a village, and my family was murdered. I hid under pile of laundry, and they almost caught me, but there was a call from one of the other men that had raided our village, and they left. And then, after that, I was here."

  


Jyou frowned, "So, I didn't create you?"

  


Mimi giggled, "Of course not. Everything comes from something else Jyou."

  


He thought about that, but didn't get very far, until Mimi had jumped up and poked his shoulder.

  


"You're it!" she said, running away.

  
  


The two of them continued their ways for six years, when the young prince was now a 17 year old man, and his maiden was 15. The two had grown to love each other, dearly, and as they were isolated from the rest of the world, they held onto each other, for they were all that the other had.

  


Yamato, continuing his greedy and malicious ways, continued to use the boy for his own desires. He'd been hunting, with dogs and horses, like a nobleman, and the thought occurred to him that now that the prince was older, he might want to join his father.

  


This thought, with obvious reasons, was very devastating to the evil little man, and he came up with a plan to ensure that the boy would never reveal his evil deeds to the vengeful king.

  


He returned to his castle with the game he'd caught, and searched out Mimi. He'd found the girl in Jyou's bed chambers, resting peacefully beside him on the bed. Yamato quietly snuck up, and grabbed her, making sure her body was covered with the blanket she wore, and brought her to one of the many rooms in the castle.

  


"Mimi," he said, burning through the girl with the beedy eyes of a snake, "you shall go back into Jyou's bed chambers tonight, while he sleeps soundly, and plunge this knife through his heart. Then you shall bring me his heart and his tongue on a plate, or I shall have you killed."

  


Mimi looked at him, appalled, "Why should I slaughter an innocent man, who has never hurt anyone? Who has indeed, helped you beyond payment?"

  


Yamato only repeated his earlier warning, "Kill him, or I kill you."

  


Mimi's eys widened as she realized the man was serious, and stared at him with a disgusted gaze as he left the room. She couldn't kill the man she loved anymore than she could let herself be killed. And with that thought, she began her plan.

  
  
  


A/N: *cough* It _has_ been awhile since I've updated this, hasn't it? Star Katt's review reminded me of that. ^^; So, here I am! It's short yes, but that's because I'm trying to keep the fairy tale feel to it (which is why it moves fast and I'm really laying it on heavy about how evil Yamato is). There's probably going to be one or two more chapters...and hopefully you won't have to wait ten months for them. *cough*


End file.
